Viola's View
by EggyDanosaur
Summary: Twenty years on, Viola and Todd are living happily together with three healthily children. Everything seems fine...but is it? [Set right after The Ask and the Answer - pretend the other book hasn't happened yet. Also, Manchee is still alive.] :) Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm putting my other fics on hold for this one, like I do with all of my stories, but hopefully I'll soon have time to go back and do my Phan one and this, because ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS! **

**So, I've been working on this for a while, because I have become absolutely addicted to the Chaos Walking series, but I'm only currently reading The Ask and The Answer. I'll either update the chapters as I read on, or Todd's and Viola's memories will just get better. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**EggyDanosaur x**

* * *

**Prologue**

Every year we go back to visit them. The ones that didn't make it, I mean. Even though the others have arrived safely now, we mourn the ones that didn't. Me especially, seeing as I knew them best. I do miss them awfully. Every minute of every day, every year of every century. It's been twenty years and still I cry.

Todd doesn't mind going back. I think he actually enjoys seeing the graves, which makes me feel slightly at ease. At first I thought he'd hate it, but then I guess it holds just as many memories for him than it does for me. It's where we first met. It's where he first found out that it was me who held the silence that scared him and his town so. It's where...

Where my beloved parents lie.


	2. Manchee's End

**Chapter 1 - Manchee's End**

We have three children now, Harper Justice, Augustus Cillian and Toby Ben Hewitt. Harper and Gus are twins, the age of 7, and Toby is the oldest, age 9. You'd better just know that - for what you'll hear or see in the rest of this. But that's not important for today.

Manchee's heart is failing him. He's sat in his bed now. He's old for a dog, way older than he should have lived for. His pups come and lick him, and I can hear them whimpering, crying out in their Noise.

"You good ruddy dog," Todd says, stroking him between the ears. Tears spring in his eyes, and he wipes them away quickly, obviously hoping that nobody would notice. But I tend to notice more things than he thinks. Gus has my eyes, as well, so he noticed as well. I could see it in him when I looked over. All the children were crowded around Manchee and his pups, petting them carefully, and crying. Seeing them cry made me even sadder than I already was, and I could feel tears streaming down my face. Unlike Todd, I didn't try to hide them. I was happy to have emotion. Just because I don't have Noise, it doesn't mean I can't feel.

I could hear the boy's Noise, crying out, screaming, weeping. It hurt me. They were so sad, and they could express their feelings without having to actually scream or cry or do anything, really. Harper and I, on the other hand, couldn't express our feelings through Noise, so as I knew exactly what she was going through, I went and hugged her tight. She weeped so much that she made my shirt soggy.

We went to our beds a few hours after that, seeing as it was already half eleven. Toby came in to sleep in our bed because he was having a nightmare, but we didn't see Harper or Gus until morning. By then, Manchee was gone.


	3. Toby

**Chapter 2 - Toby**

Sometimes I worry about Toby. I'm never quite sure where his mind is at the time. Even with his Noise, he's quiet and he never seems to mind about anything. Hes intelligent, and I love him, but I'm not sure that he's really...well...there, half the time.

Todd doesn't seem to notice anything fairly different about him, but I can see that he's much quieter than Harper and Gus. I notice every day. Now that Manchee's gone as well, he's got worse. He doesn't talk to his siblings any more, and he only says please and thank you before and after meals. The others aren't as bad as him because they didn't know Manchee for as long. They will never forget him, but it will be easier to push it to the back of their minds than it will be for Toby.

I saw him earlier. His tussled blonde curls were in his pillow and he was curled up into a tight ball. I sat on the end of his bed and started to stroke his feet gently. He looked up. Tears stained his face, and his green eyes were bloodshot from rubbing them too much.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and then he spoke. "I miss him already, ma," He whispered. "Already." I nodded in agreement and stroked his hair. I whispered words to him. Words that didn't know, that I made up on the spot. But they soothed me, and I guess that they soothed him too, because he laid back down on the bed and curled up again. Soon enough, he was asleep, and I left. We had to wake him back up again for supper.

Todd tried to make interesting conversation with the family while we ate, but it died out after about ten minutes. The children were quiet - apart from the boy's Noise, obviously - and straight afterwards they had baths and went to bed.

I flopped down in mine and Todd's bed when they were all settled. He was already in there, reading the remains of his mother's book. "It's okay, you know," I said to him, taking a book of my own off the shelf. "To feel sad."

He looked at me, and said slowly, after a little while. "I do." He then sighed, put the book down and turned off the light. "I just don't know how to show it." I looked at him, his face only lit up by my dim lamp on my bedside table, and I felt sorry for him. Manchee had been his best friend and his only friend for years, and now he was gone and Todd was only left with his pups. I couldn't read anymore, so I put my book down and switched off my lamp, then laid down next to him and abruptly fell asleep.


	4. Harper

**Chapter 3 - Harper**

Harper is no way near as bad as Toby has become. She is quieter now, which, unlike Toby, scares Todd because now it adds to her Noiselessness. I try to take care of her like I did with Toby, but he let me comfort him, and she tries to stay away from me. Well, I guess we all have our different ways of mourning.

Yesterday I saw her on the swing in the back garden, her face still, like a china doll. She didn't react as I walked over - lost in thought, probably. The swing was lulling, swaying back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. "Hey, Harper," I said slowly, not wanting to shock her. Still, she didn't respond or give me any sign that she'd heard me. The swing was now moving so slowly that it almost wasn't moving at all. I sighed. "Look, I know you're sad, okay," She looked up at me briefly and then down at the floor again. "But you can't let Manchee's passing affect you as much as it is. We will all miss him dearly, but we must move on. It is the way of life." I didn't expect her to respond, and she didn't. I walked back to the house.

Sometimes I see her crouched down by Manchee's grave in the back garden. The china doll look is still plastered onto her face - I don't think she can move it. She hasn't spoken to me or Todd much since the night, but she has no problem communicating with her brothers. She, like I did, tries to comfort Toby every night before they go to sleep. He is getting worse with every night. Gus, on the other hand, doesn't yet seem to understand what happened to Manchee. I could hear him talking to Todd in the kitchen the other day, and it pained me when I heard him ask, "When is Manchee going to wake up?" I couldn't bring myself to listen to Todd's answer.

I went into the children's room the other night, and both the boys were asleep. Harper had her little night light on, and she was reading a book she had about training dogs. She wasn't crying, like it held memories for her with Manchee, but seeing her completely straight-faced was just as bad, even _worse_. I went and sat next to her.

"What are you doing, darling?" I asked. "Daddy and I thought that you were all asleep."

She looked up from the book. "I'm going to train Acacia and Tito to be circus dogs when they're older," She said. She didn't have any emotion in her voice.

"That's a very good idea," I responded, smiling. "A very good idea. But you need to go to sleep now, okay?" I tucked her duvet in and fluffed her pillow. "Put your book away now." I kissed her forehead and switched her night light off as she put the book down. She smiled back up at me and I closed the door as I went to my own bedroom.


	5. Augustus

**Chapter 4 - Augustus**

Augustus' coping was definitely the saddest for me to look at, as an outsider. Mostly because he didn't understand, like the others did. He thought that Manchee was asleep. He didn't see the burial. We couldn't bear for him to see it, so when they were all asleep we woke up Harper and Toby and took them outside. I'm not sure if they remember everything as clearly as Todd and I do, but then they wouldn't really. It was very late and they were basically still asleep, like zombies. I can't begin to imagine how Gus would have reacted if he had seen it.

Gus came over to me the other day when I was reading a book on the sofa in the living room, and sat next to me. I put my arm around him and he snuffled his head into my armpit. "Read me a story," He said, looking up at me.

"Okay," I replied, putting my book down and picking up one of his ones. I turned to the first page and read aloud to him. "Greg the dog rolled around in mud. He then went inside and shook _everywhere_!" Gus laughed, which made me smile, and stop thinking about Manchee. "His owner came in and saw Greg and the mud on the floor and sighed. 'Greg!' he shouted. 'Don't shake in the house!' Greg said sorry and then they hugged. His owner got muddy too!"

Gus giggled sweetly and hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I kissed his forehead. "Don't ever fall asleep, mummy," He said, his words muffled by my shirt. I paused and put the book down, then promised;

"I won't."

But the sad thing was that I knew that I couldn't promise that. One day I will fall asleep - and I will never wake up. And I dearly hope that Gus is too young to remember that promise.

* * *

**I would just like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I didn't have much time and I know that I need to make them longer but I didn't have anything else to say about Augustus. The next chapter will hopefully be longer, but I'm not sure. It will most likely be up tomorrow.**

**EggyDanosaur x**


	6. One More Star in Our Skies

**Chapter 5 - One More Star In Our Skies**

I've just been writing all of this about the children, and I realised that my darling Todd has been mourning in a very different way to the rest of us. But then, we all have mourned differently. Toby just went outright and cried. Harper had the China doll look. Gus didn't even understand. I tried to help everybody, and I forgot about myself. And Todd...Todd hasn't cried. I've cried when everybody's been asleep, and I've hardly slept. Todd has slept okay, sometimes he claims out or screams or whispers in his sleep, and his Noise never says anything else apart from things about Manchee - but he's never cried, or said anything about him outright to us. The only thing he's said is when we talked briefly about it in bed.

I asked him about it the other day. "I dunno what to do, Vi," he said. "Manchee's gone. Such a good ruddy dog. But 'is FUCKING HEART had to go and ruin our lives."

He doesn't say effing. He doesn't cry, either. He just walks off, out of the house, Tito at his heels, gun by his side. I can hear the squelch of his boots against the wet mud of the autumnal ground, and I sigh. _He needs to let it out, _I think. _He needs to have a good old sob._ I go to the kitchen and start preparing dinner. _And he needs to know that we're all here for him when he does._

We sat down as a family for supper. It was cabbage and rabbit stew. Todd had just been hunting for the rabbits and I could see the horror, disgust and guilt on his face as he took the first spoonful. But he allowed it to digest. I don't know if it was the rabbit or my cabbage which made him look like that, but it wasn't a nice expression. This time it was Harper who tried to make conversation.

"This is nice," she said, gesturing at her bowl. "May I ask what's in it?"

"My rabbit and Ma's cabbage," Todd replied, not looking at her.

"Oh," Harper whispered, taking another spoonful. "I like it. We should have it again sometime." I smiled and nodded at her. Tito and Acacia, the pups, came round and sniffed at our legs, begging for some food. I guess that they could smell the meat in the stew.

"No," Toby said, pointing away. "No food for you!" They whimpered and settled down underneath the table. I saw Gus feed them a bit of rabbit, but I didn't mind. I thought that it was sweet. Anyway, the dogs were dealing with exactly the same things that we were dealing with. They needed some TLC just as much as we did. They munched down the meat and yawned afterwards. They went to their beds in the corner of the room, and it pained me when I saw the empty bed with 'Manchee' engraved on the front.

We tucked the children into bed and said goodnight, then went to bed ourselves. The empty space on the end and the lightness of the cover over our feet made both me and Todd feel self conscious, and sad. I heard the sound of quiet crying next to me.

"Todd?" I asked.

"No," he replied, stifling the sobbing.

"It's alright, you know. Everyone else has done it," I leant over and hugged him tightly, kissing him. I went back and fell into the bed as he pushed me onto it, kissing me back passionately. I caught my breath as he stopped for a minute. "I love you," I breathed. He nodded in reply, kissing me back.

We fell asleep like that.


	7. Moving On

**Chapter 6 - Moving On**

We all knew that sooner or later we'd have to move on from Manchee's death, we just didn't know when that time would be. Time moved slowly and gradually, second by second, longer every passing day, but we got through it. I think that it was easiest for Tito and Acacia, Manchee's own pups. They say that animals move on from things easier than people do, and I guess they're right. The pups don't even seem to remember that Manchee was ever here. Sometimes they sniff at his bed, but their Noise doesn't let out anything.

Gus and Harper moved on pretty easily as well, but they still didn't forget him like Tito and Acacia did. They played with the pups and they took their minds off it pretty easily. Harper started training them like she said that she would, and Gus sometimes tried to fall asleep in Manchee's bed to pretend that he was one of them. They spent even more time with them than usual.

Toby went out hunting with Todd sometimes, and he started to bring Tito with them. I began to notice how muscly the pup was getting, and soon enough he was bigger than Acacia. I actually began to wonder if they were even pups any more, or if they were dogs now. Maybe they were like teenagers but in mutt form. Acacia sometimes runs to the door when Todd and Toby take Tito out, like she wants to go as well, but she never can.

"Pa said that it's a man's job," I heard Toby say to her one day. "No girls allowed, Cia!" She whimpered and nudged his leg. She's quiet, for a pup. They usually scamper around - which she does - but they also usually talk and chatter and play. She talks very quietly when she does talk, and she doesn't tend to talk unless there's something very important that she has to say, or if she has a strong opinion about something that the family are talking about. By that I'm not saying that she's not _normal_,because she is...kind of. It's just that I'm used to Manchee, I guess, and Tito is more like him and Acacia is more like, well, their mother, probably. We don't know their mother, actually - that has never really occurred to me before. One day Manchee just came home with them and introduced them to us as his pups. He never said who the mother is.

We tried not to talk about it as a family, but we all heard the boys' Noise - and it all sounded the same.

**Ma's cabbage was nice **and **Manchee **and **can we go hunting today? **and **Manchee **and **Tito, here boy **and **Manchee. **Manchee Manchee Manchee Manchee Manchee. We couldn't get it out of our heads. And it hurt. Part of me just wanted to forget. I couldn't help but remember all those times that Manchee had saved us when we were younger. When he ripped Aaron's face open, revealing his teeth in a gash on the side of his face. When Todd had told me that Manchee bit Aaron's leg when he almost killed Todd before we met. When Todd saved me from Aaron and Manchee bit his arm and then his nose straight off his face. Thinking about Aaron made me feel sick, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. All those times, Manchee was the hero. He was a great dog. And we all wish he was still here.

I awoke early this morning to find the bed cold next to me. I looked over and Todd was gone, and the window was open. I looked out to find his muddy bootprints staining the dry grass. I slipped on a shawl and my boots, left the room and closed the back door behind me as I went outside. I followed Todd's bootprints all the way to the woods, and I found him sitting on a clearly home-made bench. I went and sat next to him.

After a few minutes of silence apart from the whispering of the trees, Todd spoke. "I built it for 'im," he said, patting the space next to him. "I'ma gonna paint it and engrave it today."

I nodded. "Its beautiful." I smiled at him. "I'm sure he would have loved it." **Chewed it, more like, **I thought, and I was glad not to have the Noise germ.


	8. That Time of The Year

**I've been ill these past few days, so I have a few more chapters waiting to upload, but this is all for today - I'm going to try and either post one each day or one every two days, I haven't completely decided yet.**

**EggyDanosaur x**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - That Time of The Year**

That time came again - the time to visit my parents. We packed our bags and said goodbye to the dogs as we left them in a shelter. We went to the local carriage rent and rented out a carriage with two beautiful horses in the front and a _very_ talkative driver - but that helped us take our minds off of the reason that we were travelling. It had been another year, already, and we could not believe that last time we went Toby was eight and the twins were six. Not to mention that we were a year younger as well, but time seems to pass much more slowly as you grow older.

It took five days to get there and back. It was like a holiday, but not one to be happy about. It was a holiday that we all wanted to enjoy, but we just, well, couldn't. Even though I was the only member of the family who had actually known them. We stayed in a hollow that had been built into a hotel, the same place that we always stayed in. It had been built out of my ship that I came to the New World in, so it was named, rather appropriately, The Extra-Terrestrial Hotel. I'm never sure if I should take offence by that or not. We stayed in the same room that we always stayed in, Room 5, and we had the same routine that we always had.

First day/night: Finish travelling. Arrive late, have dinner and go to sleep.

Second morning/day: Get up early and see the sunrise. Then go and see graves. Have lunch at hotel.

Second night: Start travelling back home.

Except...there was one change to our routine. This time, as well as mourning my parents, we also mourned Manchee. It just seemed like we should, even though he hadn't died there, and he wasn't buried there. I could hear Todd's Noise loud and clear, first mourning my parents, like we always did, and then I could hear: **Next I mourn Manchee. Such a good ruddy dog. Have I mentioned that? He saved me, and Viola. Without 'im we wouldn't be here.**

I couldn't hear any more because I guess that he deliberately hid his Noise from us. He rubbed his eyes and stood back up. I stayed crouched down low to the graves, doing my own mourning. **I love you, ma, **I thought as I was down next to my mother's grave. I moved over to my father's. **And you, pa, **I smiled sadly. **I wish you were still here. I wish that Todd and the children could have met you.**

My memory jogged suddenly, and I remembered somebody that I had forgotten to mourn every single time that we went back there. I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair, breathing heavily. Augustus came over to me and hugged my leg. "Are you okay, mummy?" He asked sweetly. I nodded, then took him over to the stones again.

"I knew somebody, a long time ago, when me and your Father lived in New Prentisstown. I worked as a healer in a healing house, and I was terrible. There were many other apprentices, but the nicest was my friend Maddy. She came out with me one night - we had a plan, of which I shall not tell you yet, but a soldier came over and shot her down on the road."

"Can we pray for Maddy?" He said quietly, looking over at me.

"Yes, of course." I smiled, ruffling his mousey brown curls. "Thank you, Gus. I'm sure that Maddy would really appreciate it." I love my children. I can't explain it, but when people say that a mother's love is the strongest love of all, they mean it. And as I'm writing it now, I mean it.

Harper and Toby came over as well, and once Gus told them about Maddy, they mourned for her too. I left them there and went to sit on a bench with Todd. He was watching them, and I found that I started to watch them too. They looked so peaceful, just sitting there looking at the stones. Gus was tracing the writing on my parent's gravestones, reading aloud to his siblings.


	9. Thanks for the Memories

**Just in case you were wondering, yes, I am a big Fall Out Boy fan, and the title of this chapter is a reference to them. I am also in urgent need of some good storylines, so please review and tell me some good ideas - I need them!**

**EggyDanosaur x**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Thanks for the Memories**

We had reached the end of our time there, and as quickly as the time came to go, the time came to leave. We packed our things and left the hotel, and picked up a rented fissioncar from the local garage. The children drew pictures of the view out of the windows in their sketchbooks, and I drove while Todd had the map.

"Right at the turning." I swerved left. "RIGHT at the turning." I carried on going. "What are you doing!" He shouted. The children looked up from their pads.

"I'm taking us somewhere else," I replied calmly. I kept on going.

"No," Todd whispered. You're not - are you?" We sped past a sign for New Prentisstown. "You ARE!" He shouted, horrified. "Viola Eade, we are turning back home this instant! I am NOT going to stand for this!" He stood up and wacked his head against the ceiling of the fissioncar.

"You just stood," Toby said, going back to his drawing.

_Not appropriate right now Tobes, _I mouthed to him as I swerved to the side of the road and abruptly stopped the car. He nodded.

"If you are going to take us to New Prentisstown," he began. "I will go all the way back to the graves, rent out another fissioncar and drive myself home."

"No, you won't," I replied. "You would never do that again. You told me." He muttered a reply angrily, and sat down, not bothering to put his seatbelt on. I had won, like usual. I _would _take us to New Prentisstown. The children need to know about it. If we ever have the courage to talk about our experience there again, they need to know about it. They had seen the spaceship and Old Prentisstown, so it was time that they saw where Todd and I had spent time in our lives. Not enjoyable time, but time.

We drove into the city through a road that had now been opened up, but once was closed off and hidden, so hidden that only somebody as good at 'everything' as the Mayor could -

I couldn't let myself continue.

Maybe the children shouldn't see it. Maybe Todd and I shouldn't see it. But I had set my mind to it now, and once I set my mind to something, I won't back down. We drove past a shed that Todd, Davy Prentiss and 1150 Spackle had built in our time living there. We drove past what we recognised to be bomb wounds in the earth, but were now covered with fresh earth and grass, and even houses. It all looked so different and...weird, to me. It wasn't how it should be. I kept looking at parts of the place and saying to myself; **That's not right - it should be like this! And that's not how it was - it should look way different to that.**

Todd was acting like he was the same age as Toby or the twins - a child once again. He had one arm crossed over the other, head on top. His window was rolled down and his head was stretched out so far that it looked like he was going to fall out, but he didn't, he just looked, in awe and wonder, about what had happened to the city.

New Prentisstown, we're back.


	10. Extreme Nostalgia

**Chapter 10 - Extreme Nostalgia**

As we drove, our memories seemed to grow, and we remembered how horrible the peace was that they kept there and -

**I am the Circle and the Circle is me.**

We all winced in pain, and Gus leapt up from his sketchbook and then flung back down again by the seatbelt. I put my hand soothingly on his knee.

"He's still here," Todd said in horror, taking the exact words out of my mouth. "But...how...how is that possible?" He turned to stare at me, and I couldn't even bring myself to shrug. The children knew not to ask about our conversation, but I saw them exchange questioning glances.

I pulled over at the side of the road and put my hands on my lap. Todd held my hand in his and squeezed it gently and we stayed like that for a while before I drew a deep breath in and turned to the children behind us.

"Lets get out then, shall we," I sighed. "And take a look around?"

They looked to each other and then nodded cautiously. "Yes, we'd all love to, wouldn't we?" Toby said nervously. The twins nodded very over dramatically as Todd opened the fissioncar door slowly, almost too slowly. I opened mine and the children opened theirs, and soon we were all standing out in New Prentisstown in the freezing cold in nothing but t-shirts and trousers.

"I'm cold," Gus complained.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't help that." Todd said sharply, rubbing the goosebumps on his arms.

I felt like a lightbulb had just flicked on above my head. "Maybe I can," I said quietly. We had blankets inside the car, and I fished into the glovebox and found scissors in the first aid box. I cut the blankets to reasonably sized poncho shaped things and draped them around the children. They hugged them close to their bodies and Harper put hers over her mouth as well. They were fairly small but they would do, anyway, we could be inside any time soon.

**I am the Circle and the Circle is me.**

We all winced again but Gus cried out and clutched his scalp. I put my arm around him tightly and rubbed his head. He put his head in my armpit gently and sniffled. I handed him a tissue, and he rubbed his nose with it hard but it didn't do anything much.

"Lets get going then," Todd said impatiently. "I want to get this trip over and done with so that we can get back home."

I sighed and took Gus' hand as the other two went around Todd and in front of the whole family. We kept walking for a while, until we got to a new building that we didn't recognise. We stopped, because we didn't get nostalgia here like we did with the rest of the city. The large gates opened and we could hear the clunk of footsteps against stone, and then -

Todd and I both gasped in unison.

David bloody Prentiss was back.


	11. Meeting with the Mayor

**Chapter 10 - Meeting with the Mayor**

"Ahh. Todd and Viola." He smiled dangerously. "So lovely to see you again." He gestured to the children and said, "New additions to the family? Making up for Manchee then -"

"If you even -" I stopped Todd mid-sentence.

"How does he know?" Harper asked me, and I shook my head. I had not a clue.

"To answer your question, _little girl_," he whispered.

"I have a name," she replied calmly.

Stepping closer, "And whats that?"

"Harper. Harper Hewitt."

"Nice name." he looked at me and Todd. "Nice pick." he stared at the ground for a second with sadness in his eyes, then carried on talking. I guessed that he regretted what he had done to Davy. "I know about many things in this world that you do not. I know about everything, I guess you could say. Everything that goes on here I find out about. Much easier than you do." He was crouching down in front of her now.

"So you have spies?" Toby said, creeping round from behind me.

The Mayor paused. "Not...spies, exactly. They don't _spy_, they observe and report. They are the police force, I suppose."

Gus nodded. "I understand."

"Why are you here?" The Mayor stood up, brushed himself down and looked to me and Todd. "Why are you back?"

**You can ask her for that, **Todd's Noise blared at me. "Yeah, why are we here." He crossed his arms and waited for me to respond.

"Its only natural that the children get to see where we spent a time in our lives. I mean, they've seen Old Prentisstown and the ship wreckage, so why not here?" I sighed. "I would be curious, if I was them."

"Fair reason," the Mayor said quietly, nodding so slowly that it was hardly visible. "Now, as you are probably thinking, why am I here? Or, more accurately, _how _am I here? Because I died, didn't I? I committed suicide. Or maybe I didn't. Maybe I just walked into the ocean and got picked up by a passing yacht with a friend on board. Maybe that friend bought me back and I have lived here in New Prentisstown for the last fifteen years while you have been making a family. Maybe all of that happened."

"No," Todd whispered, his mouth open and gaping. "That can't have happened. No." Gus wrapped himself around his father and hugged him tightly. Todd looked down at him and ruffled his hair softly.

"Come inside," the Mayor offered. "My humble abode is much less humble from when you last visited. You would like to look around, wouldn't you?"

"Actually, we -" Todd began, but something seemed to whack the air out of him. A second afterwards, I heard it. It didn't affect the children, but I heard it clearly - **I am the Circle and the Circle is me.**

And boy, did it hurt. It hit me hard and in the stomach, like somebody had punched me. It was so much harder than it had ever been before and I fell to the ground, moaning. Toby and Harper rushed over to me and helped me up - I was now weak.

"Carry her inside," the Mayor instructed.

* * *

**Hey, so, I won't be updating this for a while. I'm sorry, and I know I really recently said that I would try to update it everyday, but I have started writing a Wolfblood fanfic, and I need to get that up ASAP. However, I will still be writing this so when I get back I will have a lot to put up!**

**I will try to write both fics kind of simultaneously but I'm not completely sure if that will be possible.**

**Adios amigos!**

**EggyDanosaur x **


End file.
